La Martinique
by valenelle
Summary: When in La Martinique and Jack was awfully hot on Angelica.


**A/N: So after finishing Saint Dominique I thought of writing this La Martinique - moment. I hope you will enjoy this read. And - THANK YOU - for the support and feedback! I love to write, but what makes me rush to the laptop at the end of the day to write a story is actually when I stumble across an old amazing review and see that there is actually somebody reading my work. So a big thank you, you help me go in this! :) I appreciate the support, big time.**

 **I was debating whether this should be a M-rated story or a T-rated, but I decided to go for T and keep it at that.**

 **Summary: When in La Martinique and Jack was awfully hot on Angelica.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise.**

* * *

 **Seven months after Saint Dominique**

(You can find _Saint Dominique_ \- One Shot among my stories if you want to read what happened before this. But it is not needed.)

* * *

 **La Martinique**

* * *

 _La Martinique_

No matter how much he tried keeping his focus on the stars and ocean ahead by the helm, his eyes kept drifting to that alluring damsel moving around the deck. Her long dark curls dangled above her lower back and she smiled so genuinely whenever a crew-member stepped aside for her or assisted her. It distracted Jack, and too many times during the shifts he had to shake his head in an attempt of regaining his sanity.

One moment, he would feel motivated by the unfolded maps in finding treasures. No woman occupying his mind. And the next, she would enter his cabin and playfully steal his hat to make him teach her sword fighting. Which she for that matter was becoming a professional at. Jack's cred. So many times he had stood by the helm when she of all sudden had snatched his bottle of rum and run away with it, only to cause him bring up his sword and chase after to challenge her. For the most part, he did win. But what did trouble him at points, was his realization that he for the major part let her disarm him while he enchanted gazed over her broad smile of victory.

He had even tried Tortuga. He had stopped there abruptly after walking in on her taking a bath. Inwardly he must have died. Or perhaps what actually happened should be defined as the precise opposite. He had immediately commanded the crew to set anchor in Tortuga. Clearly, he was just pained by the absence of female company. Nothing less, nothing more.

But even as he drunkenly had wobbled out of a local tavern with a stranger to wench, he had stopped tracks as if he had been shot when Angelica appeared on the road, enjoying her red wine on a porch of a tavern in company of newfound friends. She had laughed but when locking eyes with him for a longer moment and the eye she gave the wench caused Jack to feel as if he was cheating on her. However that could be. He had just tossed the lass aside and never really asked Angelica about what in fact had happened. She had just at a point later directed him as "Hombre vergonzoso." Whatever that meant.

And so there they were. Earlier that day they Angelica had joined him by the helm and opened a bottle of wine. He had uncomfortably being forced to stay by the helm as she slowly had sat down on the fence beside the helm. His eyes drifted to her every now and then when she spoke, legs crossed confidently. She smiled at him and when he teased her about not doing any good at the Pearl except for drinking wine and mingling she had stood up to lean on the helm he was ruling. Her presence had been too close and when he did another teasing remark she playfully shoved him. If he had not know better, he would have believed she actually flirted with him. So. He had set anchor in La Martinique. As soon as the Pearl had arrived, an attractive woman appeared on the pier to greet the captain. Seeing that Jack still felt tingly whenever Angelica brushed against his skin during their sword fights, he gestured for the woman to board the Pearl. Just something to regain his own self.

"Come on, lass," Jack had said and gestured the woman to board the vessel. He had completely missed Angelica's burning eyes in the corner of his eyes.

He had turned around and invited the woman for the dinner at he long table they had on deck in the pitch dark evening. She sat in Jack's lap and kissed his neck every now and then. Angelica had stared at him during the whole dinner.

She had as well tried to tear her eyes from the woman with the low cleavage, but just found herself being back to glaring at the two. It was disgusting to witness. That woman was all over Jack. He did not show much interest, but at points he did let her kiss him and for some reason, Angelica felt a sting of hatred burn in her.

Most pirates headed into town for celebrations, but Jack stayed with the woman in his lap. Angelica just sat there with the very few crewmen left, trying not to acknowledge the two making out in the corner of her eyes.

Then Jack stood up, the woman clung to his neck. He nodded. "G'night."

Most of the crewmen responded. "G'night, Capt'n." But Angelica did not. She remained silent and saw how the outrageously scandalous woman pulled Jack into his cabin.

It was as if Angelica literally saw flashes by then. She stood up and nodded firmly once to declare her departure. She slammed her door closed, silently cursing of getting the room beside Jack's. She could hear the woman's laughter through the wall. She threw herself on the bed and buried her face in a pillow while sandwiching it with another pillow to drown the sound of Jack and that woman. She groaned loudly into the pillow in frustration.

She sat up and took a deep breath in surrender. What did that woman have that Angelica did not? What made Jack choose to drag her into his cabin? Why did he not do that ever to her? Was she not equally attractive as that.. deshonorada?

Not that _she_ wanted that kind of attention from Jack. She just... Oh, who was she trying to fool?

She stood up and scanned the room. She dived into the closet and searched among the dresses to pull out the one with deepest cleavage. After laying it out on across the bed, she took a hold of a metallic scissor as she cut it further lower. She tried it on and drew in her breath as she for the last time tightened the corset a little extra. Her breasts were welling out and she even gasped herself when reflecting her features in the long mirror. The push-up was something she quit had never witnessed herself in. She did not even know her body was capable of such.

"Madre de dios," she let out. If the sisters at the convent saw her like that... Oh, Dios mío she would not be sent to heaven.

Even so, she pulled out a soft kohl to frame her eyes deeply. Her eyelashes longer than usual and she pinched her cheeks to get redder. She hurried over to the window and pulled it open. Then she took the grand porcelain vase that decorated the room with a fine touch. With everything she had, she threw it onto the floor and it split into millions of pieces, revolving in a sound louder than she had expected. Yet it would lead to equal coming consequences.

She backed a few steps as the door flung open and Jack stormed inside with his loosened shirt partly open.

"Angelica! Are ye alrigh..," Jack drew in his breath by her appearance. His heart must have skipped a few beats. That was not Angelica. "Oh... my..."

She tried not to smirk too much by the drooling. Instead she very manipulatively bent down to pick up a piece of broken porcelain. Just in a manoeuvre to make him see right into the cleavage.

Jack's breath hitched and his toes squeezed in his boots. What was that young woman to him? He grabbed a hold of a glass by the nightstand she had and poured him red wine. No rum was in sight and he just needed alcohol quick to drench the rush of hotness of seeing her like that.

Angelica lifted the piece of porcelain and nonchalantly let it slip through her fingers to fall back and crash onto the others on the floor.

"I had an intruder." Her voice was huskier than usual. The way she looked at him from under her lashes could be defined as seductive.

The glass Jack held cracked and he suddenly realized how he had kept tightening the hold on it.

"Oh, Jack," Angelica notified his bleeding hand and slowly approached him.

He drew in his breath as she tenderly took his hand and wiped the blood away with a cloth. He managed to tear his eyes from her bosom to look at her eyes which were fixated on his hurt hand. She tore a piece of lighter fabric from her gown and tied it around his wrist. Tight enough for him having to cut it off if he ever wanted to remove it. She would mark this man, in some way or another.

Bloody woman looking so hot and alluring. He was about to explode inside. His manhood was throbbing in want. Then he took his hand back and pulled out his sword.

"There be a man in here? An intruder?" he walked to the open window from where the intruder must have escaped through.

"He escaped," Angelica spoke.

Jack hung over the windowsill and tried to see some intruder Angelica had made up. A sailor was leaning on the railing above him.

"Search for an intruder!" Jack commanded in a demandingly.

"Aye, Capt'n!" the sailor was heard answering.

The care he had for her was apparent, and Angelica found it hard to deny the warm heat she felt at acknowledging that. When Jack turned around to face her, he stiffened again.

"And... what be ye doin' dressed like _that_?" he inquired.

Angelica shrugged with a content smile. "Had an idea of heading into town for celebrations as the rest of the crew."

Jack frowned. "Dressed like that?" he repeated.

She had to fight on her acting in pretending being bothered by his sudden questionings, when she in fact wanted to smile widely in victory by seeing him troubled by the fact of her dressed like that and heading out.

Angelica swirled around to reflect herself in the mirror.

"Like what?"

He just could not resist touching her waist and whisper in ear. "Like ye were 'bout to seduce someone."

She could feel her heart beating fast and she carefully turned around. Feeling the skin burn below the fabric on where Jack's hand rested on her. He had never really been that intimately close with her. He locked her gaze and he was slightly leaning in towards her.

To answer his statement - maybe she was!

She drew in her breath and moved her gaze to his kissable lips. She had dreamt of devouring them and to feel them covering her mouth for hours.

A lady cleared her throat in the doorway.

"Um.. Jack? Where were we?"

The two departed and looked at the woman who had accompanied Jack earlier.

Jack nodded once. He began walking towards her but paused in the doorway as Angelica passed him out to deck.

"Where be ye going?"

"To a pub."

"Alone?"

"M-hm."

Jack felt the tugging in his gut. That woman was not walking around town alone. No matter if she would walk naked or in a nun attire. He would never ever tackle the information of hearing something happening to her.

He turned to the partly drunk Gibbs.

"Oi!" he shouted to him.

"Aye?"

Jack nodded towards Angelica's figure who walked on the boarding plank. "Make sure she does fine t'nigh, savvy?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes but nodded understandingly. He cared for Angelica as well. But as a friend, a protective friend. She was like a younger sister to him. He was not like Jack who kept looking at Angelica with those goo-goo-eyes.

"'Course I will."

Jack headed inside his cabin to see this woman sitting on the edge of his bed with her feet dangling. She grinned at him but he could not help but to simply walk straight to the window. He excused himself rather quickly and felt the need of rum. He was still worked up by the hot-tempered Spanish woman that he just had to drown the sensation by rum. He quickly crossed deck and searched among bottles for his favorite brand. He bit on it and opened it with his teeth, spit the cork away and gulped down a great part of the liquid.

The effect went straight to his head and he headed back to the woman on the bed. He leaned against his wall and filled his mouth with more rum.

When his eyes swept over the woman he could not just stop the word escaping his mouth. "Angelica..."

The woman frowned and stood straight to slap his face.

* * *

People fell over tables. Some women sat in the laps of men and sometimes the opposite. Gibbs was long lost as he was in the interest of two lovely women at a table, both filling his glass with rum every second moment. Some men playfully chased women around the tables and clumsily wobbled into others, causing glasses falling to the floor.

Angelica herself sat at a red velvet couch against the wall - beside Frederick. He had been a lovely supportive friend of hers during the sailing. Always being there and conversing with her whatever hour she searched for his audience.

He could not stop staring at her. Not that he was alone. She had quite received an awful lot of glances when crossing the sea town towards the crowded pub.

Perhaps she had even received more red wine than she used to. And she had drunk more than she used to. The vision was partly blur and she spoke slurry.

"You do look lovely, Miss Angelica," Frederick stated.

She giggled, clearly affected by the alcohol, nudged him and felt how she almost lost balance in her laughter. She struggled with the words. "Oh, Frederick, you are too kind."

Jack had just entered the pub. His eyes darkened when seeing how that idiotic man examined Angelica with want. And then witnessing how she clearly flirted back.

Where the bloody hell was Gibbs?!

Jack saw Gibbs and grabbed his jaw angrily and pointed towards Angelica and that drip.

"Did I not command ye to throw that fool overboard?!"

Gibbs continued laughing in his drunken state. "My apologies, Sparrow."

Jack's eyes squinted as he gave Gibbs a warning glare. He had become more sober on his way down the town after throwing the wench off the Pearl.

He stomped over to Angelica and it took some time for her to see him.

Obviously she was wasted.

"Angelica," Jack crossed his arms. "Come with me."

Frederick decided to interrupt. "In fact, Capt'n. She is with me - so no worries!"

Jack faked a chuckle in sarcasm. "Oh, no worries?!" his tone raised in a level.

Angelica leaned forward and intended on filling a new glass with red wine.  
"A gl-ass of... re wi? she laughed herself at realizing the struggle of speaking and then Frederick joined her laughter upon seeing her pouring red wine beside the glass.

Jack's eyes darkened further and he snatched the bottle away angrily. He grabbed her outreached wrist and pulled her up.

Even if Jack was holding her, she kept trying to find balance. Jack looked over her to meet Frederick's eyes.

"Do not board the Pearl," he warned him. He then lifted Angelica's body - carrying her wedding night style out of the pub.

He kept walking down to the harbour and she mumbled something in Spanish to him. He did not know if he was angry with her, frustrated or simply desperate for her attention.

He was about to enter her cabin when he noticed the pieces of glass on the floor. In a swift whirl he left the room and instead kicked his own door open to carefully lay her down on his bed.

"I'm not that drunk," Angelica tried with a foolish grin.

Jack gave her his sceptical eye. "Ye'r not?"

She shook her head and began giggling.

"Right," Jack rolled his eyes and headed for his door to close it.

"Jack?"

When he turned around he saw Angelica standing up. She fingered on her corset and Jack's breath hitched.

" _What_ are ye doin'?"

She looked at him innocently. "Could you help me with the corset?"

Jack remained at the door and even pressed his back at it further as if he could escape through the wood. He took a deep breath and slowly approached this female.

Her hands rested on her hips and she seemed to focus on her reflecting figure in the mirror in this attempt of keeping the balance and letting her stay on her legs.

Jack put a helping hand on her waist and felt how that touch burnt his hand. He met her eyes in the mirror and quickly he turned his attention back to the knot on her back. He untied it and immediately it loosened.

"Gracias," she purred. "Captain."

Jack's eyebrows raised. What was she doing?

"Undress me?"

Jack swallowed and shook his head. "That won't be a good idea, luv."

"Why?" she inquired, hurt.

He met her eyes in the mirror. "It'd be no proper move, sweetness."

Her eyebrow quirked. "Since when does Captain Jack Sparrow care about prop-."

"Ye be drunk," Jack cut her off. He shoed at her. "Go to bed."

She turned around to face him and he had to back away to not just jump onto her. What was she doing to him? Was she always so flirty when she was drunk? He had never seen her intoxicated before? She used to stop after a simple glass of wine.

He chuckled nervously when he realized she had locked his eyes for too long. She had this seductive look. As a hungry lioness seeing its' prey and being ready to attack.

"A-a-angelica..?" he stuttered and pressed furthered against the door. Even further when she slowly moved towards him.

"Yes?" she wondered with this husky voice again, all the while keeping his gaze attached to hers.

He breathed heavily when she stood just by him. If she would not stop, he would soon not either be able to.

She lifted slightly to stand on her toes as she leaned towards him, eyes moving to his mouth again.

Her fingers brushed against his lips and she could hear his breath hitching again. He was so hot he was about to explode. He could once again feel his manhood throbbing in want and his breathing was unsteady.

When she leaned in to meet his lips with hers - it was all over. He surrendered to his desire and pulled her closer forcefully. His hands pressed at her waist while hers cupped his cheeks. She tasted lovely. He deepened the kiss and felt how it grew hotter. She whimpered in want and her hands had moved into his hair to grab it.

In this desperate want he firmly ripped the corset apart and he could feel how she had torn his shirt into pieces. He had never wanted a woman as much as he wanted her.

At first he pushed against her before his hands moved to her bum which he grabbed to swoop her up. Her legs hooked around him as he brought the two to his bed. She fell on the soft mattress with him hovering over her.

She would never get enough of him. Tongues meeting and mouths opening obediently. Both completely lost in the other. Their make-out broke for a moment as he pulled his coat off but she found him in a searching kiss and brought him down with her. The kissing on her neck caused her eyes eyelids to shut.

"Jack," she moaned in want.

When she felt his hands on her bosom and his lips in her cleavage she took a deeper breath and opened her eyes. She was really about to do it? She had sworn to never do it. But she wanted to. She wanted so awfully to become one with Jack. To feel him inside her.

Again, Jack met her lips and devoured them with everything he had. When he suddenly felt her hands on his pants he lifted his upper body from hers and panted while he examined her.

She reached up to capture him in the make-out session again but he pulled back and sat up.

"No, Angelica."

She panted as well. "Why?"

Jack adjusted his pants which she sneakily had opened. "Ye be drunk, and I be no man to do such."

"No, I want this," she spoke firmly and fought with the blurry vision. She was at least clear enough in her head to know that - She. Wanted. Him. Now.

"I want you right, right now."

Jack smiled charmingly wryly to her but shook his head as he stood up. "G'night, Angelica."

And with that he quickly left the room and shut the door closed fast enough to not hear her cursing at him. He was equally hot as she was, and he would definitely need an ice cold bath to get rid of this.

He let his head tip backwards against the wooden door and he let out the deep breath. He wanted to knock his head into it and bang some sense into it, but he knew the words speaking to him even if he wanted more than anything to avoid them.

He was falling in love with her.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think of this One Shot? You are very welcome by me to either sending me a PM or leaving a review with your opinion, it is very much appreciated! I read the reviews of Where do I begin? - in where Rumbuss had left an idea of me writing a continuation of it, and right now I am doing a draft of a follow-up One Shot of that one. I know it was a long time ago, but now I felt that timing was right for me. If you have any "requests" you are welcome to leave the idea and I may turn the idea into a story/One Shot. No ideas are too strange to suggest.**

 **And last question: Did you like this One Shot/ Not like it? :)**


End file.
